Tissue engineers attempt to generate biological constructs consisting of cells and delivery scaffolds in the laboratory; one goal is to create a biocompatible construct that may regenerate or augment healing of native living tissue. A variety of cell-types and many choices for delivery scaffold are available. Some cell types (pluripotent cells) may change their phenotype depending on the chemical and mechanical signals from their surrounding matrix. In the case of engineered tissue constructs that can recover from mechanical deformation, including constructs using a collagen matrix, the mechanical load on the matrix may alter pluripotent cell phenotype. Unfortunately, current methods of transmitting a tensile load to a deformable cell-delivery construct cause stress concentrations within the gel due to gripping effects. These stress concentrations cause non-homogenous mechanical signals to encapsulated cells, and fibers and cells within the deformable engineered tissue construct are not uniformly organized. Both of these effects are undesirable for some tissue engineering applications.